En medio del silencio
by EHBS
Summary: [KPOP, FT ISLAND] Lee HongKi no puede entender como acabó enamorado de su mejor amigo, porque él no es homosexual, y siempre ha tenido en claro que antes que el amor, está la amistad; pero, ¿Qué hará con ese sentimiento que al parecer es más fuerte que sus principios?
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

**Sueños de cristal.**

Es media noche, una media noche cualquiera, para muchos lo es, pero para mí no es la media noche que yo quisiera; entre estas cuatro paredes no hay nada, solo yo y un silencio que me rodea. Mi corazón late como normalmente lo hace, mis ojos parpadean constantemente, como siempre; mi respiración hace descender y ascender mi pecho, igual que de costumbre; todo es cotidiano, sin ningún percance o peligro. Mi vida cursa y yo me detengo en el tiempo a apreciar mi soledad.

Hoy me siento confundido, mis sentimientos se entretejen y no logro destruir las telarañas de mi mente. Espero a quién siempre me comprende, que me conoce realmente, que me ha acompañado en la risa y en el llorar, quien me ha hecho sentir lo que valgo realmente, que sabe de mis frustraciones y entiende mis penas, quien me consuela y me brinda ganas de vivir, quien me ha enseñado a confiar y me ilumina con su mirada, aquel que dispersa mi soledad con su sola presencia. Y abrazo su ausencia, entre sombras que se asemejan a su fantasma.

Sin darme cuenta, estaba cediendo poco a poco a lo que sentía, a lo que nunca creí que fuera capaz de suceder, pues si tan solo supiera que mi respiración se detiene cuando lo veo, que a veces lloro porque no lo tengo, y que mi cara tiene surcos de dolor y desvelo, debido a su causa.

Y ahí me encontraba, sentado en la estancia de mi departamento, ansioso y angustiado por él, esperando mirarle a la cara y gritarle todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante. Pero no, apareció luego de tres horas de interminables segundos llenos de enloquecedor silencio, pasó de mí sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra, abrí la boca, pero no pude articular ni media sílaba, me quedé congelado y no pude asimilar su fría acción.

Apestó a alcohol, tabaco y perfume barato de prostitutas. Entró al baño y se duchó rápidamente, porque no tardó ni diez minutos en irse hasta su habitación y encerrarse en ella. Y yo como un completo idiota, me quedé petrificado, en la misma posición, siguiéndole con la mirada hasta que desapareció detrás de esa puerta de madera.

Que difícil era tenerlo sin poder tocarle, y amarlo sin poder besarlo. Mi paciencia ya se queja porque no me siento suyo, y con la imprudencia nublando mi juicio, apreté el control de la televisión y lo lancé contra el piso, haciendo que se rompiera debido al impacto.

Y sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, vi su imagen en el marco de la puerta, me miraba confuso, y vestía apenas unos pantalones cortos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me cuestionó ligeramente molesto. -HongKi, ¿Qué carajos?- Se cruzó de brazos, y emitió palabrotas ante mi mudez que parecía no querer romperse. -¿No me vas a hablar?-

Mi silencio parecía dolerle más que un grito, fue como una daga mortal, que lo hirió y no lo mató, pero lo hizo sangrar.

-¡HongKi, demonios!- Con su rostro oscuro y callado, tuve miedo del odio que podría estar sintiendo hacia mí en ese instante, me aterré y no quise reconocerlo.

-¡Sólo cállate e ignórame como haces siempre!- Grité como un loco desquiciado, algo que no quería gritar.

-¿Qué?- No me comprendió y cuando tuvo la iniciativa de tocarme para calmar mi exaltación, me alejé y lo evité. -HongKi…-

Mordí mi labio inferior impotente, y sin encontrar otra salida, me dirigí casi corriendo hasta mi pieza y me metí en ella dando un portazo. Luego de poner seguro me recargué en la puerta y me deslicé por ella hasta chocar contra la alfombra.

Si solo por unos segundos pudiera cerrar los ojos y viajar en el tiempo, si sólo por unos segundos hubiera desaparecido mi corazón necio, no habría tirado por tierra mis principios. Habría corrido en la dirección que marcaba mi cabeza para no perderme a mí mismo.

Fruncí mi boca, y sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Estaba completa e indudablemente enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Lo había escondido muy profundo dentro de mí ser durante todos estos años, creyendo que mi cariño hacia su persona solo se trataba de una amistad sólida, que iba reforzándose con el pasar del tiempo. Completo error.

La racionalidad la eché por la borda, cuando todo pasaba en mí, y en él no pasaba nada. No me importa que no me ame, entiendo que tendré que llevar mi sentimiento a un lugar lejano, pero sobrevivirá, por muy maltratado y débil que parezca. Él no sabe la tortura que es querer reflejarme en sus ojos y besar sus labios. No sabe lo que es dormir con su nombre pegado a mi boca, y saber que cuando despierto, incluso lo siento.

Apreté mis puños tan fuerte que los nudillos se volvieron blancos, y por primera vez en la vida, odié ser su amigo, odié conocerlo tan bien, que sabía que estaría al otro lado de la puerta, pensando en si tocarla o no, tratando de adivinar el porqué de mi comportamiento, embrollado y enfurecido, por tener que lidiar con mis tan rutinarios cambios de humor.

Ya había pasado un par de meses en los que no podíamos entablar una conversación sin terminar discutiendo por cualquier tontería. Todo se reducía a mí y mis estúpidas emociones volubles que me hacían sentir vulnerable e idiota. Entonces no entendía a que se debía, y creí que mi amistad con él se estaba deteriorando, pero no, el culpable siempre fui yo, pues trataba de empujarlo fuera de mi vida desesperadamente.

Y en medio de mis pensamientos, escuché un débil "HongKi".

No se entera, de que muero lentamente por amor, supone que estoy harto de él y entonces trata de alejarse, creyendo que me hace un favor.

Volví a escuchar otro llamado y solté un suspiro profundo.

Nunca llegará a escucharlo de mi boca, sé que no me atreveré a decírselo, tiene un corazón herido y la incredulidad se ha apoderado de él. Aunque muchas veces desee alguna caricia, algún beso, o tan solo un gesto amable de su parte, el simple hecho de saber que está bien me hace inmensamente feliz. Pero sé con certeza que siempre estará en mi vida como lo más grande, valioso y dichoso, aunque tal vez nunca lo sepa.

Es asqueroso.

Soy un hombre, y él lo es también. No soy homosexual, o eso he creído durante mucho tiempo, he tenido incontables novias, y me he enamorado, sufrí, fui feliz, y continué, debido a esas mujeres. Esto solo me pasa con él, con quién no debería pasar. Había entregado mi amor al hombre equivocado.

Mis ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas de dolor, en ese instante, solo escuché el latir de mi corazón compungido, y su acelerada respiración al otro lado de la puerta. Sé que estuvo ahí durante una hora, porque después alcancé a oír sus pasos alejándose.

Con mis penas oscurecidas, me levanté desganado, tomé la primera chaqueta que tuve a mi alcance y cogiendo las llaves de mi auto, salí de ese asfixiante lugar, en el que me habría ahogado de no haber salido.

Conduje sin destino durante un buen tiempo, no sabía a donde ir, ni a quién llamar, no tenía ni una pequeña idea de lo que haría o estaba haciendo. Entonces vi un bar en servicio, no lo pensé ni un segundo, apegué el auto y bajé de él para adentrarme en ese singular y solitario lugar.

-Un trago doble de Martini- Coloqué un billete sobre la barra y saqué mi celular, esperando porque el bar-tender llegara con mi bebida.

Recibí un mensaje de mi antigua novia, una actriz mayor que me enamoró como a un imbécil, y me destruyó de la peor forma que se le ocurrió. Ahora después de tanto tiempo me mandaba mensajes, para hacerme sentir más patético y humillado, pero fue un alivio, porque debido a mi coraje pude olvidarme del pesar que sentía a causa de él.

Mi vaso llegó y bebí de tirón, luego me comí un par de aceitunas para volver a pedir otro.

Esa noche me emborracharía hasta no saber ni mi nombre.

Necesitaba su amistad, me sentía perdido, sin encontrar una salida. Hoy he tropezado con la misma piedra, y no está para curar mis heridas. Estoy desanimado, triste y sin ganas de luchar. Tengo ganas de llorar, pero no quiero hacerlo. No tengo voluntad, no tengo valor, no puedo enfrentar el mal que me atormenta. Necesito su amistad, que me tienda su mano y me brinde su confianza, que me dé un abrazo sincero y me diga que nunca va a defraudarme, que no me lastimará, que me quiere y jamás me dejará solo. Lo necesito, porque ella estaba llegando ya, caminando hacia mí, con sus tacones rezumbando en mis oídos, con sus hermosos ojos oscuros mirándome, tratando de ver a través de mí, esperando comprender lo que realmente estaba pasando conmigo.

-¿Lo único que llegué a conocer por completo fue tu rostro?-

Me enseñó la pantalla de su celular, al mismo tiempo en que mencionaba la frase en voz alta, esa que le había mandado en mi último mensaje, el mismo que tal vez la había hecho venir hasta acá.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?- Pregunté con una irónica sonrisa adornando mis labios, luego de haber tomado mí ya sexto trago.

-Fue fácil, cuando es de los pocos bares abiertos-

-¿Me has estado buscando?-

No dijo nada y se sentó a mi lado, agitó un billete y su margarita llegó.

-No quiero beber contigo, me hace sentir realmente mal- Balbuceé con un tono chistoso.

-HongKi, dime…-

Sin dirigirme la mirada mencionó, y yo no comprendí lo que quería que hablara.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿Por qué te rendiste conmigo?-

-¿Qué?- Me reí, obviamente me reí de la tontería que estaba soltando en ese preciso momento, cuando ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de verme a los ojos.

-Aunque te causaba dolor, aunque tu corazón te pedía lo contrario, aunque seguías creyendo que todavía había esperanzas, te rendiste, como un cobarde-

La mirada que me mostró evocaba el pasado, los recuerdos que se iban despejando, ese pasado que yo vivía añorando. Traté de pasar saliva, pero el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta no me lo permitió.

Me estaba culpando, de que todo terminara entre nosotros, lo hizo, estaba dejando caer toda la responsabilidad de nuestra ruptura sobre mí.

-Tú me dejaste a mí, ¿Y quería que fuera a rogarte cuando me despreciaste como a un perro?-

Me sentí furioso, con ganas de abofetearla y pegarle hasta hacerla sangrar, por seguir haciéndome sentir lamentable después de tanto tiempo.

-Yo creí que vendrías detrás de mí porque me amabas, pero elegiste tú orgullo sobre mí-

-Tú siempre elegiste muchas cosas sobre mí-

Las lágrimas de sus memorias opacaron su belleza, cuando no me respondió y tomó su margarita entre sollozos. No pude apartar mi mirada de su extrañamente patética figura, de la que alguna vez estuve perdidamente enamorado.

Consumí tantas aceitunas como pude, después de mi décimo trago de Martini.

Enloqueció mi vida, enloqueció mi tristeza. Los días que pasaba con la mirada pérdida, y me suplicaban que no me diera por vencido, y el tiempo no perdonaba, pues seguía confundido. Había vivido un infierno gracias a la mujer que ahora se encontraba mi lado, y solo podía carcajearme de la ironía, de la locura que estaba sucediendo en ese preciso instante, cuando ya no me importaba absolutamente nada.

-¿No tienes que trabajar mañana?-

Su llanto había cesado, y con un hilo de voz me interrogó, viéndome con sus ojos aguados.

-Tengo grabación en tres horas- Dije entre risotadas descontroladas, esperando que entendiera a mi voz que ya se arrastraba.

-¿Por qué estás así, HongKi?-

-No tengo porque decirte a ti, entre todas las personas-

-No veo a nadie más, tienes muchos amigos y amigas, pero ninguno de ellos están aquí contigo, estás solo, y das lástima-

Su presencia me carcomía el alma con dientes afilados, sus palabras traspasaban una y otra vez mi frágil resistencia. No había forma de gritar, pero me hería.

-Tal vez deba llamar a JongHun, él sabrá que hacer-

Sacó su aparato y comenzó a teclear, pero yo detuve su mano de la muñeca asustado.

-¿Sabes que ese siempre fue el problema? Asumías que todas las personas de mi alrededor eran mejores para entenderme que tú, y preferías dejar a otro con la carga, porque Lee HongKi siempre fue una carga para ti-

-Eso no es cierto HongKi, sabes que no-

Mis pensamientos se ataban, los porqués, los hubiera, todo era inútil ya, no podía sacarle palabras, excusas, pretextos, que jamás serían ciertos.

-Creí que ambos cumpliríamos nuestra promesa, de amor incondicional-

Agaché la cabeza, aún con mi mano sofocando su muñeca. Y es que me daba vergüenza que me viera al rostro en ese instante, cuando había hecho una declaración, que juré jamás decir, por dignidad.

-¿Aún me amas, HongKi?-

-No- Solté su mano, y levanté mi barbilla, dibujando una palurda sonrisa en mi cara.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan dañado? ¿Quién es la persona responsable?-

En ese momento sentí que se contestaban todas mis preguntas y mis dudas.

Soy un ser que solo siente, me entrego y me enamoro perdidamente, sin darme cuenta que no soy correspondido. Siento partirme en mil pedazos de dolor tan grande que siento. Pero también soy fuerte, y logro olvidar con facilidad. Pude olvidar a esta fémina que me mira preocupada, pude olvidar a tantas que me amaban y amé, pude hacerlo, y debería sentirme capaz de lograrlo esta vez.

Negué con la cabeza e intenté no reírme.

Con él aprendí que la vida se puede ver de muchos colores, e incluso llegar a tener mil amores, pero con él aprendí que no se necesita un amor para amar, suficiente con que yo pueda llamarle amigo. El pasado deja de contar, cuando comparto el presente con él. Mis lágrimas las toma con sus hermosas manos y con ellas me fortalece para no caer. Siempre está como una sombra a mi lado, siempre está él en mis pensamientos como en mi corazón. Y lo único que espero, es que esa amistad perdure para siempre. Entonces, ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo, si a dónde quiera que vaya está conmigo? Pues nunca pensé que fuera a quererlo tanto.

No es lo mismo, no es un enamoramiento imprudente, no tomo la misma actitud impulsiva e inmadura, es algo que he estado sintiendo desde siempre, y no puedo tirarlo de un momento a otro. No sabré como ser su amigo después de esto, no sé cómo podré mirarlo a la cara y mentirle sobre lo que realmente sucede.

-HongKi-

No me di cuenta de que tanto había pasado, me sumí en mi propio mundo, y ni siquiera me percaté de lo mojado que se encontraba mi rostro. Ella me vio y sonrió, entonces mareado traté de incorporarme, mi mejilla se encontraba pegada a la barra y mi cabeza parecía estar desprendida del cuello. No podía ni siquiera enderezarme de lo ebrio que estaba.

Al parecer daba bastante gracia, porque mi ex novia no paraba de reír, era eso, o ella estaba lo suficiente embriagada.

-¡Oh, por fin llegas!- Exclamó con demasiada alegría, y comprobé que sí, estaba borracha ya.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- La voz de alguien que recién llegaba se escuchaba demasiado lejana, mi vista se nublaba y las lágrimas no dejaban de salir.

Quise levantarme, pero mis esfuerzos fueron vanos, no estaba seguro de lo que veía, y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar me invadieron.

Unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron como a un muñeco de trapo, prácticamente me arrastraron y solo pude dejarme llevar.

No sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, escuché gritos al fondo, como si fuese una pelea, porque incluso sentí como un pequeño vidrio hirió mi mejilla cuando la persona que me cargaba, me dejó caer abruptamente.

¿Qué carajos pasaba?

No tuve tiempo ni de tratar de ver, porque vomité, eché mi cuerpo pesado de lado y seguí vomitando, sin detenerme ni un segundo, expulsando todo el alcohol desmedido que había consumido esa noche. Y cuando dejé de hacerlo, los mismos brazos rodearon mi cintura me elevaron, me sentí como en lo alto de una torre, el viento me golpeaba y mi cabello volaba hacia atrás.

Me permití sonreír un segundo, por el ameno sentimiento que me embargó de pronto.

Y de pronto todo se detuvo, me puso sobre algo y trató de hacerme reaccionar abofeteando mis mejillas constantemente. ¿Quién era ese alguien que me golpeaba?

Pasaron segundos largos, y sentí un dulce murmullo sobre mis labios, como licor de ciprés, como una gasolina envuelta en una ilusión. Me acarició la piel en cámara lenta, y mis temores del corazón se perdieron cuando cerré los ojos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No sabía, no quería saber, pero, ¿Qué importaba?, estaba inconsciente de mis acciones, perdido entre el Martini y el dolor, ¿Por qué habría de importarme que estaba sucediendo? Solo me entregué al momento, y a lo que fuese. Era un riesgo que quise tomar esa noche, ¿Me arrepentiría? No quise pensar en ello, no quise pensar en las consecuencias, ni en nada, simplemente en ese presente, en el contacto que se sentía tan bien, en ese beso atrevido que despertó los anhelos locos de mi corazón.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar mi piel por debajo de la playera que traía, sus roces incendiaban cada parte que tocaban, y yo solo podía permitirme gemir y expresar libremente mi deseo. Era una emoción salvaje con un desconocido, era simple y húmedo el contacto de nuestras bocas. Sea lo que sea, nos dimos miradas a distancia, y mi imaginación loca hizo de las suyas, porque vi claramente el hermoso rostro de Choi JongHun a escasos centímetros del mío, lleno de pasión y hambre, mirándome solo a mí, y acariciándome, solo a mí.

Sin miedo hurgaba en mi cuerpo, se saciaba en mí, su sed de placer. Bajaba despacio, a veces, demasiado rápido, y mojaba mi piel. Descubrió mi sensibilidad sin mucho buscar, me besó con locura, y me miró a los ojos. Se parecía tanto a él, mi cerebro estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al imaginarlo en lugar del hombre que se estaba aprovechando de mi estado.

Entonces quitó la tela que me cubría del frío, y sentí una fuerte corriente de aire. ¿Dónde estaba exactamente? Porque comencé a temblar, y él me cubrió con el calor de su cuerpo, en un estrecho lugar me recostó, y no podía moverme libremente.

Me acarició lentamente y rodeo mi cintura, haciéndome delirar. Probé esos sabores desconocidos de su lengua una vez más, eran exquisitos sabores, que comenzaban por hacerme un adicto a ellos.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis muslos, y con delicadeza los palpó. Luego se recorrieron hasta mi trasero, y con sus dedos, separó mi culo.

Tragué duro, y mareado me sentí de nuevo. Estaba a punto de perder mi virginidad trasera, con alguien de identidad que jamás conoceré, estaba a punto de hacerlo y comencé a temblar.

Me besó, sus besos eran sencillamente sinceros, expresaban ternura y despertaban sentimientos en lo profundo de mí, no había nada más hermoso que un beso suyo. Y con ello, logró apaciguar mi miedo.

Me dejó sentir su firmeza primero, que me provocó jadeos y suspiros. Y acariciando mi ingle, me abrazó con fuerza y me penetró profundamente, hasta que quedó extasiado. Navegó dentro de mí sin recelos, sin frenos ni esperas. Lo sentí dentro de mí y me dolió tanto que me hizo llorar. Limpió mis lágrimas, y como una caída a un pozo de delicias, me lleno de besos en el cuello, lamió su extensión y mordió sin reparo. Sentía su cuerpo fundido al mío, y el dolor se había ido ya, solo hay placer y eternos gemidos. Las pasiones invadían mis sentidos, y me hacían desear más y más.

Me ahogué en excitación, y él lo hizo también. Cuando todo pasaba tan rápido, ese momento pareció infinito, pues se corrió dentro de mí, y pude sentir por primera vez lo que era un orgasmo completo, ese que tanto había buscado, y ahora sin estar en mis cinco sentidos, lo pude experimentar. Me estremecí y me entregué a él, me enredé a su cuerpo con mis labios adormecidos.

Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y yo le rogué con los ojos que me diera más, que tan solo me besara, me besara mucho.

Y ese había sido el último recuerdo vago, antes de que cayera dormido en sus brazos.

No me acuerdo de su rostro, no sé su nombre, ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que haya sucedido realmente. Pero este dolor en mis caderas no puede ser una fantasía, es real, y la jaqueca que me ocasionaron los tragos no ayuda mucho a mi estado el día de hoy.

La noche fue una locura, pero a la vez mágica. Me di cuenta de que tal vez, probablemente, un poco quizás, podría ser que me gustan los hombres.

Cuando amaneció, yo estaba sobre mi cama arropado, y aún escuchaba sus latidos, aún percibía su silueta, me quedaron marcados sus dedos en toda mi piel, y aún saboreaba sus labios.

¿Quién habría sido?

No sabía, pero estaba seguro de que esa noche, había hecho el amor con JongHun, porque fue a él quien miré, y fue a él a quién me entregué, a pesar de que sé que realmente no fue él.

Continuará.

Don't Love (Me) – FT Island.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Ecos de mi guitarra.**

Mi celular vibró cuando yo apenas llevaba medio camino recorrido. Le lancé una mirada y suspirando tomé la llamada.

-Ya voy, SeungRi- Dije rápidamente y enseguida colgué, antes de que escuchara sus reclamos por lo tarde que estaba llegando.

Hoy era su cumpleaños, y tan adaptado a su estilo de vida, celebraríamos en un club privado con todos sus allegados. Sería sencillo, bebidas, cigarrillos, chicas semidesnudas que nos bailarían, y sexo. Eso era vida, por supuesto. La mayoría seríamos artistas, por lo que tendríamos que cuidarnos de no ser descubiertos, por eso mismo habíamos decidido tomar diferentes rutas y llegar a retiradas horas, uno del otro. Yo era el último, y había elegido el camino más largo. Todo se debía a mi suerte de aquel día, no solo se me dificultaba tocar la canción principal para el nuevo álbum completo, sino que también había tenido una fuerte pelea con HongKi, aunque eso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre últimamente.

Suspiré y moví el volante para girar en una esquina.

No sabía que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Lee HongKi estaba más que diferente, parecía un extraño. Se irritaba con más facilidad, se enojaba por cualquier retraso que tuviera, explotaba cada segundo y al final, nunca me decía que era lo que en verdad le molestaba. Ya no habla conmigo como antes, no me cuenta de su vida, ni de lo que siente, ha marcado una distancia entre los dos, y yo no sé por qué. Fue de unos meses acá, su tan repentino cambio, parecía como si mi sola presencia le molestara, coloca una expresión sombría cada que me ve, y tensa su cuerpo, sus palabras se vuelven agrias y casi no conecta miradas conmigo. ¿Me odia? Me he llegado a preguntar tantas veces, que acabo por creérmelo, pues es la única explicación que encuentro sobre su actitud conmigo. Lo he enfrentado tantas veces y solo me ignora, me evita de cualquier manera, y ya estoy harto de tener que soportar su inmadurez.

Sintiéndome cabreado, tomé un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta de cuero, lo prendí y con una sola mano al volante comencé a fumarlo.

Sonreí. Últimamente fumar tranquilizaba mis impulsos de moler esa cara de niño que tiene mi mejor amigo, o bueno, el que solía ser mi mejor amigo.

Después de un largo recorrido, finalmente llegué a mi destino. Di mi nombre al portero y me dejó pasar de inmediato.

Tremendo festejo. Malditos borrachos que se desplomaban por ahí, mujeres sensuales y vulgares, que harían posible una gloriosa satisfacción más adelante, y todas esas personas, eran amigos míos, los verdaderos y únicos.

Avancé entre la multitud, para llegar al protagonista de dicho evento. SeungRi estaba lamiendo sal del estómago de una de las mujerzuelas, con un gorrito colorido en su cabeza, y su mirada desorientada.

-Hey, imbécil- Piqué sus costillas y él se sobresaltó, de inmediato me reconoció y me abrazó efusivo.

-¡Grandísimo idiota! ¿¡Qué son esas horas de llegar!? ¿¡Tu novia HongKi no te dejaba venir acaso!?-

Estaba más que ebrio, insoportable, siempre jodiendo con la misma estupidez de que HongKi es mi novia celosa y yo su perro domesticado.

Lo empujé molesto y rápidamente me dirigí a tomarme un fondo de la botella de whisky. Entonces la verdadera fiesta comenzó. ¿Aburrido? ¿Quién dijo que soy aburrido? Si ahora estoy bailando en el centro, si ahora bebo más de la cuenta, si ahora fumo, y me dirijo hacia a una de las tantas chicas, tomo su muñeca y la llevo conmigo hacia un lugar más privado. Tuvimos relaciones sexuales, con extrema seguridad, claro, soy un artista y no puedo arriesgarme, menos con una zorra.

Y así pasó el tiempo, estaba ahí, mirando divertirse al todo mundo, con mi cuerpo molido y agotado, sonriendo sencillamente, sin estar ni un poco feliz. Que amargura siento, me engaño a mí mismo, al decirme que estoy bien y que no me importa, que me harté y lo dejé atrás, cuando todo es una vil mentira, pues estoy aquí, hundiéndome en soledad, en tristeza y dolor, porque lo extraño, al ser que me brindaba alegría y diversión pura, confianza y amistad. Mierda de persona eres, Lee HongKi, por hacerme sentir esto, por abandonarme sin una sola explicación, por confundirme y arruinar todo en mi vida, incluso los momentos en los que no estás junto a mí.

Veía todo tan borroso y lento, que no me di cuenta de a qué horas me metieron a un taxi y estaba dirigiéndome ya a mi departamento. SeungRi me sonrió malicioso y me dio a tragar una pastilla desconocida, haciendo que se bajara mi estado de ebriedad de tirón. Cuando llegué a mi edificio, ya estaba bien, no me sentía con náuseas y podía caminar normalmente. Ingresé usando la clave, y lo vi ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, con su ojos perdidos y en silencio. Unas terrible ganas de abrazarlo me entraron, de consolarlo y pedirle que no me alejara, que ahí estaba para él, por siempre, no importara que no me quisiera en su vida ya, yo no desistiría. Y adverso a mis deseos, caminé con expresión dura ignorándolo, a él y mis inmensos anhelos de tocarlo y sentir que estamos cerca de nuevo. Me metí a la ducha para quitarme el olor y despejar mi mente, no tardé mucho y enseguida fui a mi habitación, mirando fugazmente en el proceso a su figura que aún seguía en la misma posición, me pregunto en que estará pensando, que es lo que realmente le molesta. Y cuando me coloqué los audífonos y estaba dispuesto a escuchar música hasta quedar dormido, escuché algo.

Me levanté asustado, fue ese estruendoso ruido la causa. Creí que HongKi se había herido y salí con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, completamente asustado. Impactado me quedé cuando miré el control desarmado en el piso, y los puños de él apretados. Como advirtiéndose de mi presencia, se giró de inmediato, y me enfocó con ese par de orbes oscuros. Me recorrió con la mirada, y sentí que se burlaba de mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Pregunté enojado. –HongKi, ¿Qué carajos?- Era otro de sus tontos berrinches, no me contestaba y solo me veía con reproche. –Maldición, joder, mierda, mierda, maldita sea.- Y seguí diciendo palabras de ese tipo entre susurros, estaba enfadado, irritado, por sus estupideces continuas. -¿No me vas a hablar?- No me respondió, y podría haberme acostumbrado ya, después de tantas veces que hacía lo mismo, pero no, no podía, porque me dolía, porque no quería. -¡HongKi, demonios!-

-¡Solo cállate e ignórame como haces siempre!- Gritó de repente y yo no pude asimilar sus palabras.

-¿Qué?- Me acerqué para ponerle una mano encima, para tranquilizarlo y que de esa forma pudiéramos tener una charla sincera y profunda, como hacía tiempo que no la teníamos, y ya necesitábamos una urgentemente, pero me evitó, se alejó con rapidez y no me dejó ni tocarlo. –HongKi…-

Mordió su labio inferior, y habiéndolo previsto, corrió hasta su cuarto y se encerró en el ferozmente.

Caminé sin estar muy seguro hasta su puerta, pensé en tocarla, en hacer un escándalo, en perder los estribos y gritar hasta quedar en paz. No pude hacer nada de eso, simplemente coloqué mi palma sobre ese pedazo de madera, choqué mi frente con él y gruñí por lo bajo. Necesitaba un cigarrillo ahora más que nunca, otra copa de cualquier licor, con que fuese fuerte, y entonces podría continuar con una velada serena. Pero no, porque lo quiero, como a nunca nadie he querido, y debo luchar, aunque sea un poco más.

-HongKi- Susurré cansado, esperando porque en un momento luz, pudiera comprenderme y dejar de hacerme sufrir. –HongKi- Volví a llamarlo y solo hubo silencio.

Claro, ¿Qué podría esperar?, si ya no es como antes, quien era yo a quien siempre acudía cuando se encontraba mal, ahora soy de quien huye, y es agotador.

No me percaté de cuantos minutos pasaron, no sé siquiera si llegaron a ser minutos, o si fueron horas, solo cuando sentí mis pies acalambrados decidí irme a mi pieza, y entre mis cuatros paredes, tratar de olvidarme del mal rato que me hizo pasar Lee HongKi. Fue imposible, cuando me recosté en mi cama, en mi techo, solo pude ver su rostro, y en él, esa expresión que me mantenía inquieto, esa en la que no podía descubrir los sentimientos que albergaba. Y cuando estaba medio dormido ya, escuché la puerta principal cerrarse.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Me levanté como un rayo, y corrí hasta la ventana. Lo vi irse en su auto, lo vi, y no hice nada para detenerlo.

Comencé a dar vueltas sin sentido, encendí un tabaco y respiré profundo, pero no podía calmarme, la angustia en mí no me dejaba, la ansiedad de no saber en dónde estaba, ni de con quien, o lo que haría.

-¡Joder!- Destrocé el vidrio de la ventana con mi puño, el mismo que sangró y no me importó.

¿En qué punto de mi vida me perdí? ¿En qué momento? ¿En qué lugar?

Me dejé caer sobre el sofá rendido, apagué mi cigarro y cerré los ojos. Necesitaba autocontrol, más que nada, para no derrumbarme por completo. Respiré, inhalé y exhalé una y otra vez, sin contar el tiempo, lo hice, hasta que recibí una llamada.

_-JongHun, sé que vas a estar sorprendido, pero necesito que vengas ya, HongKi está muy mal, y yo no estoy segura de poder hacerme cargo de él. Esperaré hasta que llegues, por favor, ven-_

Me quedé paralizado por un instante, cuando escuché la voz de esa mujer que llegué a detestar tanto, esa que hizo desmoronarse a mi mejor amigo, que lo hizo morir cada instante sin dejar de sufrir. No supe que contestar, y simplemente colgué.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a dolerme, y mis manos temblando, las llevé hasta mi cabeza que ya empezaba a martirizarme.

¿Por qué estaba con ella? Ella a quien odia tanto, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso aun la ama? Después de todo lo que pasó, ¿Es por eso que se encuentra tan afligido últimamente?

Empezaron a llegar tantas interrogativas a mi mente, que ya me estaba volviendo un loco.

No sé por qué, no entiendo mi sentir. En situaciones normales, podría decir libremente que estoy pasando por un ataque de celos, de angustia, e inseguridad. Pero, no es una situación normal, pues se trata de HongKi, un hombre, y mi amigo, y no puedo sentir eso, porque significaría que me gusta de forma especial, y eso no puede ser, porque no soy un maricón.

Paré en medio de la sala, y decidí pensar razonablemente. Claro que estaría angustiado, porque vi el dolor por el que pasó, curé yo mismos sus heridas y estuve cada momento junto a él, y porque mi importa, porque es un compañero de mucho tiempo ya, es porque estoy así, ya que no quiero verlo sufrir como en ese entonces.

Y con una sonrisa extensa y falsa, salí en su búsqueda, porque es mi mejor amigo y debo protegerlo. Me seguía repitiendo esas palabras, para que no se me olvidaran, y justificaran lo que estaba sintiendo, el coraje y el alboroto que haría, cuando llegara y destrozara la hermosa cara de esa actriz prostituta.

No di crédito a lo que mis ojos veían, ni a lo que mi corazón sintió, o la verdad que llegué a comprender, más no aceptar. Era una realidad dulce y amarga, en la que HongKi estaba demasiado patético, sentado sobre un banquillo alto y con su cara pegada la barra. Y la mujer desagradable reía descaradamente mientras miraba, algo que ya no era suyo.

-¡Oh, por fin llegas!- Exclamó alegre y palmeó mis hombros.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Cuestioné, viendo como él lloraba, haciendo que algo dentro de mí se estrujara.

-Eso quisiera preguntar, ¿Qué ha pasado con él hombre a quién amé? Porque parece que ya no existe más, dime, JongHun, ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?-

Fruncí el entrecejo. Ella parecía estar borracha e incontrolable, pero no me importó su estado, ni sus lamentables palabras, lo único que podían captar mis ojos era su imagen, la de él, cuando trataba de levantarse vanamente, cuando su rostro su puso pálido, y apretó sus labios.

Suspiré y prácticamente lo cargué en peso. Estaba tan ligero, y me sorprendí. ¿Cuándo bajó de peso? Parecía una pluma, y yo no me había dado cuenta.

-¡Oye, oye! ¡Déjalo! ¿¡Por qué haces eso con él!? ¿¡No ves lo mal que lo pasa!?-

Me jaloneó del brazo y encajó sus uñas en mi piel. Estúpida gata. Y furioso, sin pensar, dejé caer a HongKi y me lancé contra ella. Quebramos copas y vasos, cuando del pelo la tomé e hice que su rostro se raspara contra el piso. Ella pataleaba y movía sus manos ansiosamente. Me reí de lo tonta que se veía, y ese fue detonante para que estallara su ira.

-¡Hijo de puta!- Apretó con sus manos mis testículos y yo la solté de inmediato.

-Maldita zorra- Mascullé con rencor.

Iba a irme encima de ella de nuevo, pero cuando vi como el dueño marcaba en su celular, supuse que llamaría a la policía y no nos convenía estar ahí. Me contuve, y me volví para localizar a HongKi. Había estado vomitando recostado sobre el suelo. Rápidamente lo abracé y lo coloqué sobre mi pecho. Salí con él en brazos hacia la calle y corrí como si la vida se me fuera en ello. A lo lejos escuchaba las maldiciones de esa mujer, pero ya no me molestó.

Solté una carcajada de victoria, al final del día, me había quedado con Lee HongKi, lo había robado de esa perra y ahora estaba en mi poder. Pero mi gloria fue corta, cuando me cansé y tuve que ponerlo sobre el asiento trasero de mi coche.

-Hey, reacciona- Lo cacheteé, pero no resultó. Me estaba desesperando.

Me reincorporé y observándolo, sonreí. Siempre fue gracioso, y aun lo era, su bonita cara, marcada por ese cabello que ahora era de un extraño color naranja. HongKi es indudablemente bello, y maravilloso. Aun en su peor estado, se ve adorable.

Murmuró y se relamió los labios un par de veces. Al parecer estaban demasiado secos. Y mis ojos se quedaron en su boca, su pequeña boca. Tragué duro y un sudor vino a mí de repente.

¿Qué demonios me pasaba? Me encontré deseando besarle, quise hacerlo, y creí que podía controlar mis impulsos. Soy iluso.

Tomé su mentón, lo miré, y uní mis labios a los suyos. ¡Un beso nada más! Me dije entonces, pero cuando probé sus labios, mi verdadera perdición conocí. No pude detenerme, cuando fue involuntario, cuando fue ardiente. No pidió, no preguntó, simplemente se dejó llevar, y yo agradecí, que no se estuviera dando cuenta de mi identidad.

Lo besé tanto tiempo, me deshice en sus belfos y por primera vez, sentí lo que era realmente besar, a pesar de que he tenido tanta experiencia en ello. Fue sencillamente sensual, y dulce, la forma en que su boca encajaba con la mía, en que su lengua temblaba ante la mía violenta, el cómo mis manos se hundían en sus cabellos, y luego pasaron hasta su cintura en un segundo. Yo ya me encontraba con él, en ese estrecho asiento trasero de mi automóvil, y conectamos miradas por primera vez, fue extraño, pero cósmico, y aunque me sentí demasiado cursi, en ese instante no me importó serlo, pues vi con amor, por primera vez, lo miré y quise tomarlo como mi propiedad por siempre, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca. Pero Lee HongKi no podría ser tomado nunca, pues era Lee HongKi.

Decidí saltar los límites y hacerlo mío esa noche, sin importar qué. Y sin miedo, me fundí en él, su cuerpo desnudé, lo acosté y lo abracé, para brindarle calor, pues temblaba de frío. Él fue tímidamente temerario, cuando lo toqué y lo besé de nuevo, y en un parpadeo lo acaricié. Y aunque era exagerado, después de verlo tan desnudo e indefenso, lo vi como a ninguna otra persona, en ese momento se ganó mi alma, fue en ese momento, la razón de mi vivir.

Anduve por su piel, bajé las yemas a sus muslos y luego a su trasero. Me regaló gemidos que hicieron palpitar mi pecho, y sus labios entreabiertos, cayeron rendidos ante los míos otra vez. Me hubiera gustado detener los relojes en ese momento, arrancar las páginas del calendario, y derribar los muros, así abriría los brazos a la ambigüedad del presente, a su cuerpo terso, y añorar esas pupilas dilatadas, que se reflejaban en las mías.

Mientras le besaba atentamente, me di cuenta que nunca nadie tuvo suficiente valentía para mirarme a los ojos a la hora de tener sexo, nadie se atrevió a ir despacio, nadie se convirtió en ausencia, a menos que yo lo quisiera, solo les permitía beber cerveza fría y satisfacerme, pues era sexo, putas, y nada más que putas. Pero ahí estaba, con mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante en mi vida, inmolando entre mis manos su figura, quemándome con su boca, clavando mis dedos en su piel, muriendo por el deseo de sentirlo ya.

Y suspiré a su oído, aspiré su aroma, y me detuve un momento para apreciarlo. Hermoso es este hombre, del que poseído estoy, y al que quiero poseer.

De espaldas lo volví, respiré sus sentimientos, dejé la prudencia, lo respetable, lo correcto, me entregué al reto, y al hambre. Y siguiendo el rastro de la locura, busqué placer entre sus piernas, lo abracé, y esperando no lastimarlo demasiado, lo penetré. Ya todo fue gemir, cuando su piel se inquietó y su cuello tembló, cuando sentí los calambres de sus entrañas. Húmedo de placer, me dirigí al exceso, limpié sus lagrimillas, y besé entre su quijada y sus hombros, chupé y mordí.

Me bastó verlo en cuatro patas, con la cara contra el asiento, con su maravilloso cuerpo y de hermoso culo desafiante, con la espalda arqueada, rugiendo y pidiendo más, fue suficiente para cubrirlo de esperma hasta el delirio, olvidando hasta mi propio idioma, bramando y gimiendo, siendo una pérdida completa, una pérdida unida a él, a ese muchacho que se comía el mundo con esos ojos que ya han visto demasiado, y que han llorado lo justo y la injusticia.

Sonreí, cuando se abrazó de mí, y lo besé tiernamente, y lo seguí besando, hasta que cayó ante el sueño, y protegido entre mis brazos se quedó.

Me dormí media hora, y me desperté. Lo vestí, y me pasé al asiento del conductor. No quise pensar en lo sucedido, ni en que fue el peor error de mi vida, me había aprovechado de su borrachera, prácticamente lo había violado, y no quise pensar en ello. Conduje hasta que llegamos al departamento, lo cargué y lo metí a la cama, le puse sus pijamas y lo cobijé.

Me di otra ducha y luego me dirigí a mi habitación. Necesitaba dormir, hundir mis sentimientos, mis pensamientos, mi culpa, mi angustia, y olvidarlo todo, o al menos intentarlo.

Miré el reloj y suspiré. Solo tenía una hora para descansar y no debía desaprovecharla. Y así fue como caí rendido ante el sueño.

La alarma de mi celular sonó durante varios minutos, y con una resaca tremenda lo apagué.

-Joder- Musité malhumorado, para luego levantarme con la vista ligeramente encandilada.

Sacudí mi cabello y me dirigí al baño de inmediato.

Al entrar, puse mis ojos en blanco y no reaccioné. HongKi adormilado se encontraba sentado sobre el retrete, bostezando cada rato y aunque notó mi presencia, pareció no importarle.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó sin verme.

-Me lavaré los dientes- Me salió una voz de pito, y quise golpearme la cara. Pero al parecer él no se dio cuenta, simplemente tomó su celular y comenzó a teclearlo.

Puse pasta sobre mi cepillo, y mirando de reojo no me di cuenta de que había agregado demasiada.

-Mierda- Musité deshaciéndome del exceso con el agua y de inmediato comencé a lavarme la boca.

Al parecer no recordaba, pues su actitud era la de siempre. Respiré profundo y sacudiendo mi cabeza quise olvidarlo todo también.

-Oye- Habló de repente y me puse tenso. - ¿Cómo llegué ayer? ¿Quién me trajo?-

Me volví para verlo, con su mirada perdida en su pantalla y demasiado demacrado. Ahora que lo notaba, HongKi lucía cada vez más enfermo y triste.

-¿No recuerdas nada de ayer?-

Mi pregunta fue peligrosa, claro que lo fue, porque con sus ojos apagados, me miró y frunció sus cejas.

-No, son muy vagas mis memorias, supongo que hice el ridículo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó?-

Mi corazón brincó y pensándolo muy bien, decidí hacer lo que me daría menos problemas a mí y a él.

-No, estaba dormido, ni siquiera sabía que saliste-

Y ahí acabó nuestra conversación y todo. Lo del día anterior quedaría como un recuerdo lejano para mí, y para él ni siquiera eso. Salí del baño antes que él y comencé a cambiarme. Teníamos una agenda muy ocupada, y ambos apenas y habíamos dormido algo.

Bostecé un par de veces y viendo mi reflejo en el espejo resoplé. No quería ni un solo momento de tranquilidad que me diera tiempo a pensar en lo sucedido, pues no deseaba pensar en eso, ni ahora ni nunca, porque no sabría a la conclusión que llegaría, y estaría seguro, de que no me gustaría ni un poco.

Giré la perilla y salí al pasillo encontrándome con HongKi, que al parecer había hecho lo mismo. Nos miramos un par de segundos y luego nos rehuimos. Fui incómodo y extraño al final de cuentas. Tomé mi abrigo y mi mochila, y antes de salir, me dirigí hacia ese hombre de cabello naranja que estaba concentrado en buscar algo en el refrigerador.

-¿No te irás conmigo?- Me puse a sus espaldas, sin querer pegué mi pelvis a su trasero hinchado, y eso hizo que sintiera una extraña sensación en mi parte baja.

Grandioso, me dije a mi mismo. ¿Cómo podría excitarme con ese simple contacto?, me sentí bastante patético en el instante.

-JungHyun pasará por mí-

¿Qué demonios? De pronto, aparte de estúpidamente caliente, me encontré enojado, más que eso, furioso.

-¿Sabes que tenemos ensayo? Los conciertos son en fechas cercanas, no puedes andar por ahí saliendo a jugar en la noche, y como si no tuvieras suficiente, lo haces ahora también, ¿Qué jodidos te sucede? ¿Ahora se va tu responsabilidad a la mierda también? ¿Te vale un comino todo acaso?-

No me escuché como quise, como un líder autoritario que estaba ordenándole que dejara de actuar como un chiquillo rebelde, no, me escuché como un imbécil desesperado porque no se fuera con otro, completamente celoso e incontrolable.

Él se reincorporó y cerró el refrigerador con fuerza, se dio media vuelta y me encaró, con una expresión molesta.

-¿Y a ti que demonios te importa lo que haga?-

-Me importa porque estamos en la misma puta banda, y por si no lo sabías, te necesitamos para poder ensayar bien. Así que deja de hacerte el interesante y vente conmigo ahora mismo-

Lo tomé de la muñeca con fuerza, y casi lo arrastré detrás de mí, a pesar de sus forcejeos vanos. Pero en ese segundo no tomé en cuenta varios puntos, simplemente actúe y no pensé ni un poco. Cuando estuvimos en el ascensor, me calmé y aflojé el agarre, del que se deshizo burdamente.

-Ni siquiera tomé mi cartera, ¿Acaso tú me pagarás todo hoy?-

-Sí, lo haré, ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte?- Me porté como un capullo, todo a causa de mi furor y rabia del momento.

El ascensor abrió sus puertas y volví a tomarlo, pero esta vez de la mano, no supe porque la acción, no supe porque mi comportamiento tan vergonzoso e indescifrable. Pero el no protestó, tal vez cansado de tener que iniciar otra pelea. Llegamos a la furgoneta y nos adentramos en ella, donde nuestro manager ya nos esperaba.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes?-

Ninguno de los dos contestamos a su cuestión, y entonces el camino estuvo callado y el ambiente se aspiraba demasiado pesado. Al bajar, me adelanté con pasos agigantados y prácticamente corrí hasta el baño, me encerré con él, y con mi respiración agitada miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Tienes que volver a tus sentidos, cabrón.- Me susurré, y sin encontrar algo mejor que hacer, me lavé el rostro con agua fría y lo golpeteé un par de veces.

Ya renovado, salí y me dirigí al cuarto de ensayos que nos pertenece. Allí ya se encontraban todos, incluido HongKi que al parecer estaba concentrado en tocar la guitarra.

-No sabía que estabas sacando esa canción- Le mencioné al momento en que me acercaba y jalaba un banco para colocarme justo a su lado y corregir el acorde acomodando sus dedos.

-Solo me entró ganas- Dijo en un tono muy bajito, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo nervioso que se encontraba con mi cercanía. Lo vi a los ojos y él sintió mi mirada, por lo que levantó la suya instintivamente.

Otra vez sucedió, nos volteamos rápidamente y fue el colmo para mí. No me sentiré avergonzado por algo que él ni siquiera sabe que sucedió, no me delataré actuando como una colegiala y mucho menos dejaré que me frene cuando tengo la necesidad de realizar una acción, como la que estaba a punto de hacer.

Me coloqué a sus espaldas y me incliné para rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, llevé mis manos hasta la guitarra y las coloqué encima de las suyas.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó inquieto, pero no hizo nada para apartarme.

-Te enseño- Mascullé a su oído y él solo se encogió entre mis brazos.

¿Por qué lo estaba haciendo? No tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Nuestros compañeros ignoraban la escena, el gesto, o como sea que llamasen a ese cuadro que estábamos presentando, porque era algo natural en nuestros tiempos de amigos inseparables. Lo que no sabía el mundo, es que entre HongKi y JongHun se había creado una pared con el pasar de los meses, la misma que se agrietó la noche anterior, cuando ambos tuvimos relaciones sexuales. Y ahora yo mismo había dado el primer paso para acercarnos, y no esperando una amistad, sino algo mucho más peligroso. Estaba ahí, prácticamente abrazándole y acariciando sus tímpanos con mi voz, respirando su cuello y pegando mi cuerpo al de él. Y no sé qué estaría pasando por su cabeza, y mucho menos por la mía, lo único que ocupaba mi mente era la tremenda excitación que estaba experimentando y esas ganas de querer cogerle ahí mismo.

-Ya le agarré- Y con esa frase pronunciada, se removió y se levantó, rompiendo toda la magia que de repente se había formado.

-Vamos a tomar después- Lee alzó una ceja y sonrió ante mi propuesta.

-Después de que arruinaste mis planes con mi amigo, no saldré a tomar contigo JongHun-

Me paré colérico.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Tengo frenar tus estupideces que por si no te has dado cuenta, nos afecta a todos!-

-¡Vete a la mierda!-

Me empujó con poca fuerza y se salió de la habitación. Yo le seguí y azoté la puerta. No me importó el numerito que estábamos montando, claro que no importó, ¿Qué podría ser más primordial que pelear con Lee HongKi?

-¡Escúchame joder!- Lo tomé de la muñeca y en medio del pasillo detuve su huida, esta vez no se me escaparía como siempre. -¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!? ¡Dime de una maldita vez lo que te molesta! ¡Grítalo maldita sea!-

-¡Déjame ir!- Forcejeaba y se mostraba completamente ansioso.

-¡No lo haré hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa!- Él me dio un manotazo, y entonces pude ver que sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, mirando mi puño herido, que al parecer se veía bastante mal porque no lo había atendido y ahora lucía infectado.

-¿Qué te pasó?- Preguntó con voz bajita, y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

-Nada- Dejé que sus yemas me acariciaran con cuidado, y fue algo que extrañamente se sintió bien, haciendo que en mi corazón, un latido profundo me calara, tan hondo y pesado, que incluso la respiración se me iba.

-Vi un ventanal roto- Suspiró ligeramente. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Le mostré una sonrisa con arrogancia y sin meditarlo por un segundo, lo empujé contra la pared y lo acorralé, colocando mis dedos en sus caderas, tocándolas con coquetería.

-¿Qué diablos?- Su mirada de incredulidad no me afectó en lo más mínimo.

No entendía en lo absoluto mis acciones, ni mucho menos mi repentino arrebato. Todo se debía a mis estúpidos celos nuevamente, a ese monstruo interior que me carcomía por dentro y quería salir a flote para reventar rostros a golpes. Sí, aun recordaba a esa prostituta que me había llamado a mitad de la madrugada, con la misma que me había peleado. Estaba molesto, conmigo mismo por sentirme de esta manera, con esa puta por haber logrado alterarme todavía, después de tanto tiempo, y con Lee HongKi porque ayer escapó como un adolescente en plena etapa de rebeldía, porque tomó descontroladamente sin medir las consecuencias, porque no me llamó y me dijo lo que estaba sucediendo, porque se dejó violar por mí, sin intentar ni una sola vez detenerme. Todo es su maldita culpa, el que esté aquí, deseando hacerlo mío otra vez, anhelando por probar sus labios una vez más.

-Realmente, ¿No recuerdas?- Runruneé mientras mordía su quijada levemente. –Vamos, esto, ¿No te hace volver a esa noche?-

Nuestros alientos se mezclaban ya, nuestros labios apenas y se rozaban, pero era suficiente para hacer crecer mis deseos. Él, por otra parte, atónito, sin mover un solo músculo, observándome como si fuera un fantasma, o peor; pero no me convenció de pararme, no a mí y mis instintos salvajes. Y sí, mis belfos finalmente chocaron contra los suyos forzudamente, era como lo recordaba, dulce y caliente, como un sueño. Quise profundizar, haciendo que mi lengua se pasara por la comisura de su boca, esperando que me dejara probar una vez más elixir, sin embargo sentí sus manos empujándome con fuerza.

-¿Estás loco?- Cuestionó totalmente desubicado, y sin tener el valor para mirarme de frente, bajó la cabeza y empezó a respirar agitadamente. -Yo, JungHyun espera por mí, diles a los chicos que ensayemos más tarde-

Una fría sonrisa surcó de mis labios, y tuve la intención de carcajearme, pero las palabras salieron primero de mi boca.

-Ayer tuvimos sexo- Ni siquiera me detuvo un momento para meditarlo, tenía que pararlo o se iría con ese "tan amoroso amigo" que tenía.

Logré mi cometido, porque cuando ya había avanzado un par de pasos, se giró lentamente y con un semblante pálido se avistó. Realmente era hermoso, de cualquier forma.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿Tengo que volver a repetirlo? HongKi, tuvimos relaciones sexuales, ¿Qué tal difícil de creer es eso?- Quería verme despreocupado, orgulloso, como un verdadero macho, así que ensanché mi sonrisa, y le mostré la mirada más frígida que pude mostrar.

-Cuando te pregunté qué había pasado ayer me respondiste que no tenías ni idea, y resulta que hasta me acosté contigo- Su voz sonaba ahogada, como si un nudo en la garganta se le hubiera atorado.

-Oh, solo tuve un poco de pánico, de que te hubieras entusiasmado y quisieras que me responsabilizara- Solté un pequeña risita burlesca. –Pero fue muy estúpido de mi parte, ambos somos hombres, y no somos maricones, solo fue un simple revolcón, algo que pasa y no importa-

Vi como tragó duro y frunció el puente entre sus cejas.

-¿Estás escuchándote?- Aguardó un segundo para respirar profundo y continuar. -¿No te dio asco?-

Su pregunta me dislocó un poco, y aunque quise seguir sonriendo, la curva se desapareció de mi cara y solo apreté la mandíbula.

-¿De qué hablas?- Me sentí algo irritado y humillado. –A ti no pareció incomodarte, porque lo disfrutaste tanto, que gritabas como una perra.-

Esa fue la causa para que su puño se impactara contra mi pómulo. Después me tomó del cuello de mi remera y me acercó a él.

-Eres un imbécil- Y me soltó con cólera.

Estaba muy afectado con la noticia, pues pasó sus manos por cabello como diez veces, y no sabía qué hacer, porque caminaba ansioso, aturdido. Decidí brindarle un poco de mi ayuda, y toqué su hombro.

-Eres un manojo de nervios, no es tan malo-

-¿No lo es?, JongHun, sé perfectamente que aunque no lo demuestres, estás igual o peor de aterrado que yo.- Hablaba bajo, tal vez por temor a que alguien nos escuchara. –Nos acostamos, y somos amigos, y más grave, hombres-

Se había acercado para susurrarme lo último, y teniendo su rostro tan cerca del mío aproveché la oportunidad para tomarlo de la nuca, y presionando sobre ella, ayudarme a unir nuestros labios, y aunque lo tomé por sorpresa de nuevo, esta vez sí alcancé la humedad de su boca, y su saliva tibia, sentí. Y algo sobrecogido entre mis brazos, comenzó a incomodarse en medio del pasional y deleitoso beso, inició a forcejear y tuve que apartarme.

-¿Sí y no?- Me enojé, claramente me enojé por su jueguecito infantil.

-JongHun- Me nombró con tono sutil y me miró con ese par de ojos que me hacían perder. -¿Realmente fue sexo?-

No entendí a qué se refería con esa duda.

-¿Qué más sería?- Contesté y pude visualizar una triste sonrisa que se dibuja de sus rosas labios.

-¿Por qué tuviste "sexo" conmigo?- Hizo un extraño hincapié en la palabra sexo. -¿Por qué me besas?-

Para esas dos interrogativas no tenía una respuesta, al menos no por ese instante, que ignoraba lo que sentía realmente, pues trataba de convencerme de que esa posibilidad no existía, y no tuve más remedio que inventarme algo que beneficiara a mi propia dignidad masculina.

-Estaba lo suficiente ebrio como para saber con quién me acostaba, me di cuenta cuando desperté y te vi acostado junto a mí, después te llevé a tu cuarto- Su expresión seria no cambió ni un poco y de pronto sentí un fuerte miedo. –Y te beso, porque me parece divertido ver cómo te alteras, no tiene ningún significado en especial HongKi, solo es una broma, tú sabes que adoro a las mujeres, soy un hombre, y porque te haya penetrado el culo, no me hace menos varonil- Sonreí bufón. –Asumí que pensabas igual, y que por eso me correspondiste, pero si no fue así, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

Creí que se enfadaría y me gritaría una sarta de tonterías, pero no, ni un solo sonido emitió, ni una línea de expresión mostró, simplemente, con decencia y autoestima empezó a caminar lentamente, ¿Iría a su encuentro con JungHyun? ¿A casa?, ¿O solo al sanitario?, que importaba ya, porque yo, Choi JongHun, lo había lastimado como nunca nadie lo había hecho, yo, quien siempre cuidé de él, la persona a la que le confiaba todo, y a pesar de que en ese segundo, no me percaté de mi despreciable error, un agujero en mi estómago se había formado. Así que tratando de evitar a la horrorosa realidad, entré de nuevo al salón pero nadie había ya, tomé la guitarra que momentos antes había compartido con HongKi, y comencé a tocar esa canción que él estaba aprendiendo, **en medio de la áspera soledad,** **con los ecos de mi guitarra resonando por doquier, pero que todos ignoraban, igual que yo, a las lágrimas invisibles que recorrían mis mejillas.**

Continuará.

A person who's closer to tears – FT Island


End file.
